


February fluffy and smutty drabbles

by Ratticat



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat
Summary: Did a collection of some fluffy and some smutty drabbles for February!  Cormoran and Robin are in an established relationship.  Not connected unless specified.Enjoy!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 32
Kudos: 99





	1. I missed you so much

Robin was busy making dinner in the kitchen waiting for Cormoran to come over after doing a surveillance job. They both have been working overtime lately and haven’t seen much of each other. Robin was looking forward to tonight.

Robin didn’t hear the door open but luckily heard the familiar uneven gait on the stairs.

“Hey!” Cormoran called.

“Hey you!” Robin called back over her shoulder. “How did it go tonight?”

“Pretty good. Think I got everything I need” she heard him say, but much closer this time.

Cormoran stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Robin smiled and pressed her body back into his. Cormoran tilted her head to the side and started to kiss his way down her neck. “I’ve missed you” he whispers between kisses.

“I missed you so much” she sighed. “Now back away before I forget about dinner.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”


	2. Like what you see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin likes the way Cormoran looks :)

Cormoran was getting ready for a dinner meeting with a new, pretty wealthy client. He had on a black suit which fitted across his shoulders well with a white shirt underneath, no tie and opened at the top. Robin was watching him with a look on her face that was setting his blood on fire.

“Like what you see?”

“Yeah, a bit” she giggled.

“A bit?” he questioned to her reflection.

“Ok, a lot. It’s difficult to not run over there and jump you.”

“If you keep looking at me like that you won’t have to. But I might not make it to dinner, and we need this client.”

“Fine, I’ll behave.”

“Thank you.”


	3. I've been thinking about you all day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran loves Robin in disguise :)

Cormoran had watched Robin leave for undercover work that morning. She had on a fitted, short black dress with a light blue denim jacket and black hiker boots. The wig she put on was long and dark and she had a fake rose tattoo on the inside of her arm. Her makeup was darker than usual but not as dark as when she was “Becca”.

Cormoran had to admit, as much as he thought Robin gorgeous, this look definitely turned him on.

He hadn’t heard from her all day, but she hasn’t left his mind. He was more turned on by how well she takes on characters if anything. It was still his Robin underneath all of that. She looked amazing that morning and it was hard for him to concentrate on work. He was half hard all day, hiding behind his desk as to not make Pat uncomfortable.

____

It was late in the office when Robin returned back. Cormoran heard her come in and got up to go and greet her. She didn’t even have time to say anything before Cormoran turned her around and kissed her senseless.

Without breaking the kiss, Cormoran backed her against the door. “I’ve been thinking about you all day” he growled against her lips. He picked her up and carried her upstairs.

“I take it you like the disguise then?” Robin asked as he put her down. 

“Not as much as how well you go into character. But yes, it looks good. One thing to correct though.”

“And that is?”

Without saying anything, Cormoran reached up and lightly pulled her dark wig off of her head and shook out her hair.

“Much better” he said kissing her again.


	4. You're so perfect.  I'm so fucking lucky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small continuation of last chapter. ****Smutty warning if it isn't your thing.***

“Oh God, Cormoran” Robin moaned. They didn’t make it to the bedroom and instead practically fell onto the couch. Cormoran pulled Robin’s dress up to pool at her hips and guided her to straddle his lap. The way Cormoran was kissing her was leaving her breathless. She moved down his thighs a bit to allow her hands to open his buckle and pull down his zipper. When she grasped him in her hands, he let out a deep growl, pushed her up onto her knees, and moved her underwear to the side. She sank down onto him and let out a moan at how hard he was.

She began to ride him, hard, as their moans filled the flat. “God, you feel amazing” Robin manages to get out.

“You’re so perfect.... I’m so fucking lucky” he manages between pants.

Robin’s orgasm detonates and she is shaking above him. With a couple of more thrusts, Cormoran follows her. Coming down from the intensity of the moment, Robin slumps against him, Cormoran still holding onto her hips.

“Shall I keep this look then?” Robin asks when she catches her breath.

“Yeah, I think so” he says smiling.


	5. Try to stay quiet, understand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corm and Robin have a bit of a getaway.

Everyone had planned a weekend trip to Cornwall to visit with Ted. Since Lucy and her family were taking up all of the space in the house, Cormoran and Robin and Nick and Ilsa (who didn’t want to stay with her parents) rented an air B&B to stay in. Robin was looking forward to it. The previous week had been busy, and they hadn’t seen much of each other.

They got in late Friday night and practically fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Saturday wound up being a full day. The family went out on Ted’s sailboat in the morning and spent the afternoon cooking what the boys caught for dinner. Dinner was a happy occasion, full of laughter and jokes and stories of Cormoran and Lucy when they were kids. As fun as it was, Cormoran and Robin were looking forward to alone time.

Once back at the B&B, Cormoran and Robin practically ran away from Nick and Ilsa. Once back in their room, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. 

“Cormoran” Robin manages between kisses. “Nick and Ilsa are right next door.”

“Your point?”

“I don’t want them to overhear us! We aren’t exactly quiet.”

“So…Try to stay quiet, understand?”

“I could say the same to you!”

All other argument was lost as Cormoran kissed her again.


	6. We're in public, you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran and Robin get up to no good on a stake-out

Cormoran was on another week of working late nights. This new client that they had taken on was convinced that her husband was cheating on her, but they couldn’t catch him. Then the client had called back and told the detectives that he was coming home later and later this past week. So, Cormoran was stuck doing surveillance after work to see if they can catch him this way.

Robin was missing him though. Ever since they had gotten together, they barely spent any time apart. She likes being with him. She doesn’t like when she’s home alone anymore.

Robin came up with an idea. After packing a small bag, she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

__

Cormoran was sitting alone in his BMW waiting for her client’s husband to come out of the house that he tailed him to. He had to admit to himself that it was a lonely week. He missed snuggling with Robin at night.

He was just getting to settling himself for a bit of a wait when he passenger door opened, making him jump.

“What are you doing here?” he asked with a smile on his face.

“Missed you this week, figured I’d join you.”

“Well, I’m very happy that you did.”

“And I brought snacks!”

“I knew I loved you for a reason.”

Robin smacked his arm and they both fell into a companionable silence for a bit. When it looked like the client’s husband wasn’t coming out for a while, Cormoran leaned over without a word, pulled Robin’s face towards his and kissed her. 

Robin didn’t want to give in, but she couldn’t help it. She missed him so much this past week. Robin broke away from the kiss to catch her breath and Cormoran started kissing his way down her neck.

“Cormoran….”she panted.

“What?” he asked between kisses.

“We’re in public, you know…”

“And?”

He shut her back up by kissing her and got lost in each other. Cormoran would have to come up with an excuse why he didn’t catch the client’s husband leaving the house that night.


	7. I didn't know you were so sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a super short Drabble this morning.

Cormoran had Robin moaning and writhing underneath him. He had her hands pinned above her head and he was trailing kisses up and down her neck. He noticed a couple of times now, when he hit a certain spot behind her ear, her body would shiver ever so slightly, and her back would arch beneath him.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive, Ellacott” he said with a devilish grin, looking right into her eyes.

“I didn’t know I was either” she pants.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Not a chance..”


	8. Don't be so rough.  There can't be any marks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran loses a bit of control with Robin.

Robin loved when Cormoran lost control of himself in bed. When he loses control in bed, he gets just a tad bit rougher than he usually is. Robin loves when he is gentle with her, and loves those quiet, savoring nights, but every so often, Robin will tease him beyond what he can handle and that’s when Cormoran loses all sense of control.

Just like tonight.

Cormoran had come home from a rough day of surveillance to find Robin sitting on his couch in this gorgeous, deep green satin nightie that hugged every one of her curves. It took his breath away. He didn’t even stop to think about what he was doing or how tired he was before he picked her up and carried her to bed.

Now, Robin is moaning and panting beneath him, arching her back off the bed if Cormoran hits just the right spot with a thrust. He bends his head down and he starts kissing his way down Robin’s neck. As he gets to where her neck meets her shoulder, he nips at her skin. He continues to nip while making his way down to her breasts when she stops him.

“Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks! I’m starting to tail ‘Atomic Blonde’ tomorrow and I won’t be able to hide bite marks that well.”

“Sorry, love. I’ll dial it back.”


	9. Don't smile at me like that.  You know it drives me crazy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran watches Robin get ready for work.

Robin was getting ready in front of the mirror in the morning before going out undercover for surveillance while Cormoran was still in bed watching her. They were starting to get more recognizable always being in the media after the Bamborough case so Robin always had to put on a wig or disguise of some sort to do any surveillance.

They had spent the night, and most of the early morning wrapped in each other’s arms until reluctantly Robin declared that she had to stop in order to be able to wake up in the morning.

Cormoran was thinking about how Robin had felt under him last night. It’s something he wouldn’t ever tire of. Robin caught his reflection in the mirror and a devilish, sexy grin crept across his face. 

“Don’t smile at me like that. You know it drives me crazy” Robin warned.

Cormoran just raised an eyebrow at her and started to crawl his way towards her. Robin just jumps out of his reach before he can pull her back to bed.

“Don’t you dare! I have to go…”

“Oh, come on!” he said in protest.


	10. I like it when you say my name like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin knows exactly what Cormoran likes.

Cormoran and Robin were working late in the office to try and finish up typing up notes. He liked these quiet nights with her. They were quickly becoming his favorite.

He stops typing and moves a little away from the desk so that he can roll over to her. He moved her hair away from her neck and leaned over to trail kisses from her ear to her shoulder.

Robin immediately stops typing and Cormoran feels her tilt her neck to the side to give him better access.

“God, Cormoran” she moans, “you know I can’t resist when you do that.”

“Christ, I like it when you say my name like that..”

A smile forms at Robin’s lips. “Cormoran” she moans again.

All Robin heard was a growl before he picked her up and carried her upstairs.


	11. I heard shower sex is dangerous, but right now, I'm willing to take the risk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is a tease.

Robin had come home from a long day of surveillance. It was starting to get humid outside and she was definitely warm all day trailing ‘Atomic Blonde’ all over London. All she wanted to do was get home, take a nice hot shower, and crawl into bed.

When she got back to her flat, she opened up the door to smell something amazing being cooked in the kitchen. She climbed the stairs to see Cormoran making dinner. It was an incredibly sexy sight. 

“Hey, you” Robin said happily as she put her stuff down. “Wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.”

“Hey!” he called over his shoulder. “I missed you and since I knew you had a long day today, thought I would do something nice.”

She came up behind him, turned him to face her slightly so she could kiss him.

“Thank you.”

__

After a delicious dinner, Cormoran cleaned the table and Robin stated that she was in desperate need of a shower. Cormoran looked at her over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her.

“You know, you could always join me….” she teased stripping off her shirt in front of him.

“I heard shower sex is dangerous, but right now, I’m willing to take the risk…”

Robin seductively smiled at him as she walked away. Cormoran had no choice but to follow.


	12. I really don't care.  You still look hot and I'm trying not to kiss you senseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin comes back from a run and Cormoran can't resist.

Robin had decided to start running again. Not to lose weight or anything in particular but it helped her to stay fit and energized. It also cleared her head.

She snuck out of bed early in the morning, letting Cormoran sleep. Running in the morning, in the crisp, clean air with no one around was her favorite. She took one last loving look at the naked man in her bed, still not believing this is real. She got dressed and went out.

__

Cormoran woke up in an empty bed. He knew Robin liked to run in the mornings now but he loved waking up with her in his arms. He put on his boxers and his t-shirt and waited for her to come back.

About a hour later, Robin comes back in and makes her way to the bedroom to find Cormoran waiting for her. When she comes into the room, she smiles at him when he beams up at her. He loved how radiant she looked after a run. 

“Morning handsome.”

“Morning beautiful. Good run?”

“Yes, and I doubt that I look beautiful right now. I’m a slightly sweaty mess and flushed and makeup free.”

Cormoran climbed out from under the covers and crawled his way towards Robin at the end of the bed. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her to him.

“Cormoran don’t! I’m still all gross” she giggled.

“I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss you senseless.”

He drags her closer and kisses her until she stops protesting.


	13. I want you.  Right here.  Right now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of yesterday's prompts.

Robin guides Cormoran to sit on the edge of the bed and she straddles him. Her arms wrap around his neck and her hands find their way into his hair. Cormoran’s hands are around her in an instant, trailing from her shoulders down her back and grabs onto her hips. 

Robin kisses him with an intensity that he will never tire of. He pulls away from the kiss slightly, sucking on her bottom lip. Robin accepted that invitation and deepened the kiss with a soft moan. He breaks the kiss with an incredibly sexy smile, and he starts kissing down Robin’s jaw and down her neck.

“I want you. Right here. Right now” Robin pants.

“Baby, I’m all yours…”

Cormoran flips Robin over onto the bed and slowly kisses his way up her body.


	14. I'd be more than happy to show you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of yesterday's chapter. Happy Valentine's Day friends!

Once Cormoran had flipped Robin over onto the bed, he takes off her sneakers and socks and then pulls down her leggings. He then instructs her to sit up where he strips off her shirt before laying her back down. 

He tucked his fingers into the waistband of her undies and pulled them down her legs.

“Cormoran…” Robin panted.

“Just lay back and let me….”

“Let you what?”

“I’d be more than happy to show you…”

For the next hour Cormoran did just that before he joined Robin in the shower.


	15. It's been a long day.  Why don't we help each other unwind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran is the best boyfriend.

Cormoran and Robin had been working double time over the past week as Sam had gotten a cold that was being passed around his house. They are pulling double shifts to cover Sam’s case with their own and it didn’t leave much time for much else.

By Friday, Sam had come back to work thankfully, and they were able to get home at a normal time for once. Robin wanted nothing more than to crash but she did miss Cormoran.

**Are you home yet? Rx**

**No, not yet. Just about to pick up food, why? Cx**

**Fancy coming over? I miss you. Rx**

**Why not? I’ll be over soon. Cx**

Robin had changed into something comfier, tied her hair up and started getting plates out for when Cormoran came over when she heard the doorbell ring.

“Hey, you” he said when she opened the door.

She reached up and kissed him. “Hey, yourself. Come on, let’s eat.”

They ate mostly in silence since they were both exhausted. Once finished, Robin went to clean up. She gave him a tired smile as she took his dish and Cormoran came up with an idea.

“It’s been a long day. Why don’t we help each other unwind” he said wrapping his arms around her.

“How do you suppose we do that?”

“Bath?”

“Sounds good to me!”


	16. Oh don't mind me.  Just enjoying the view.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of last chapter.

They both walked into the bathroom and Cormoran started the tap. When Cormoran turned around, Robin was pretty much undressed except for her undies. Cormoran leans against the counter and crosses his arms as a smile forms on his face. 

“What?” Robin asks catching his gaze.

“Oh don’t mind me. Just enjoying the view.”

Robin takes off her undies and throws them at him. He giggles as he catches them between his teeth. Robin’s knees almost buckle at the sight.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m getting in…” she indicated the tub with her eyes.

Cormoran undresses as Robin sinks herself into the tub. Once he was undressed he walks to the side of the tub, sits to take his leg off and then climbs in behind her. Once in, Robin relaxes against him. His hands start wandering all over her


	17. Did you just...finish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter. Smutty warning!

Robin loves it when Cormoran touches her. His hands were much larger and rougher than Matthew’s and they felt amazing caressing her. He has both hands cupping her breasts, rubbing her nipples between his fingers. It’s driving Robin crazy.

One of Cormoran’s hands then glides down Robin’s body and cups her core. She lets out a moan and puts her head back on his shoulder. Cormoran is rubbing up and down her length and then slips one finger inside of her. Robin’s back arches a little as Cormoran strokes inside of her. He slips a second finger inside and Robin melts in his arms.

Cormoran strokes and teases Robin until her breaths become shallow. He removes his fingers and circles her clit when Robin suddenly lets out a long, deep moan.

After a few seconds, Robin goes limp against him and he just holds her.

“Did you just…finish?” he asked.

“Unfortunately, yes….” She says shyly. “It was a long day, I missed you, and that felt amazing.”

“Don’t be sorry! Just making sure. How about we get out of this tub and into bed.”

“Sounds good to me.”


	18. Tell me what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still a continuation of yesterday's chapter.

Cormoran and Robin carefully get out of the tub and wrap themselves in towels. Cormoran then takes her hand and leads her into the bedroom. When Robin was getting ready to get into bed, she noticed Cormoran dropped his towel and was still hard from what happened in the bath. Robin wasn’t about to let him get away with that.

“Cormoran….” She whispered seductively.

Cormoran turned to see a sexy smile appear on her face before her eyes glanced downward for a second. He knew instantly what she was referring to.

“Don’t worry about that. You just get into bed.”

“But I do worry about that….That wouldn’t be very nice or fair of me to waste that.” She was slowly making her way towards him.

Cormoran’s breath caught in his throat. He loved when Robin was like this. He thought it the sexiest thing ever. “What are you planning on doing?”

“Tell me what you want.”

Cormoran had a wicked look in his eye.


	19. Get on your knees.  Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still a dirty continuation of last chapter ;)

“Is that so?” he asked.

“I’m willing to do anything you want.”

“Get on your knees. Now” he growled. He wasn’t asking she realized, and this thought sent a shiver down her spine.

Robin dropped to her knees in front of him and immediately grabbed his length in her hands. She pumped her fists a couple of times and she watched as his head dropped back and he moaned. With one final pump of her fists, she sat up a little and took him in her mouth. He moaned a little louder at the sensation of her tongue wrapping around him.

Whether he was aware of it or not, his hips started rocking in time with her bobbing. Robin loved when he couldn’t help himself.

Cormoran was in heaven. Robin was very talented he knew, but this was another level entirely. Soon enough, he felt the tingle at the base of his spine letting him know he was close. There was something else that he wanted, and she did say she was willing to do anything.

He put his hands on either side of her face and Robin took that as a cue to stop. She released him with a pop and looked up at him.

“Pump me the rest of the way and let me cum on you.” Again with the command that sent a shiver down Robin’s spine.

Robin did as he commanded, and he soon came with a loud moan and he spilled down her chest.

As Cormoran was trying to catch his breath, Robin went to get her towel and cleaned then both off.

“Good?” she asked.

“Amazing, and even that is an understatement. I didn’t freak you out did I?”

“No. In fact, I like the commanding. It was incredibly hot, Strike.”

“Noted” he said raising an eyebrow. He picked her up and carried her to bed.


	20. I don't like being told what to do unless I'm naked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran and Robin have a bit of an argument

Cormoran and Robin were in the office trying to iron out details of a new case. They were trying to see who will be doing what in regards to surveillance, undercover work, and research.

The more that they got into it, the more that Cormoran didn’t like the sound of this case. The undercover work was questionable at best and the surveillance was late nights which Cormoran didn’t want Robin doing. An argument had started once Robin realized what he was doing.

“Oh come on,” Robin started. “I can do that undercover work with my eyes closed and you know it.”

“No. He isn’t a nice guy and I don’t want his hands all over you if it gets to that point.”

“But that’s ok for Michelle?”

“She’s ex-Met”

Robin just raises her eyebrows at him and he backed down. “Alright, fine. I’m sorry. But if anything happens, you tell me.”

“Strike, I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m naked. Can you just trust me for once?”

“Fine, you’re right. C’mere”


	21. You're so sexy when you're all hot and bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran always finds Robin good looking, even in uncomfortable situations

Robin had a meeting with a client from one of her solo cases. She wasn’t looking forward to it as the client’s eyes kept staring at her chest every so often. He had made a pass at her the last time they had met to go over evidence and it made Robin a little uneasy. She had asked Cormoran if he could be in the office when she had the next meeting.

Her client showed up, and as usual, he was making her uncomfortable. Cormoran stepped in towards the end when he noticed Robin was getting a little heated. She allowed him to take over and was able to back away and breath for a second before continuing. 

Once the client had paid and they successfully closed the case he thankfully left the office for the last time. Robin was able to relax. Cormoran, after showing the client out, came back to the door of the inner office and leaned against it with his arms crossed, a smile on his face. Robin looked over at him while she was slumped in the chair.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing…”

“You have that look on your face, Strike…”

“It’s just….you’re so sexy when you’re all hot and bothered.”

“Seriously?! That’s your first thought?”

“What?! I can’t help it!”


	22. How bad do you want me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has to dress up for surveillance and Cormoran likes it.

Robin had to go undercover for a new case. The client’s is convinced that her husband is cheating on her as he was out of town on a company getaway. So, Cormoran and Robin had to travel to Oxford and somehow obtain a ticket to this benefit dinner. Thinking it would be unproductive to show up together, as Robin was going to try and gain his attention, Cormoran stayed in the room and was doing research on the husband to see if they can come up with another way that he was cheating in case Robin wasn’t successful tonight. Not that he thought she would be. 

Robin had on this midnight blue, floor-length satin halter dress on. Her hair was curled and pulled up in a gorgeous twist in the back of her head that had some strands hanging loose. She wore darker make-up than she usually wore, but still not too much and her lips were a slightly darker nude shade. She looked amazing.

Robin caught Cormoran looking at her in the mirror as she sat on the edge of the bed putting her heels on. 

“Like what you see?”

“Absolutely.” It was a near growl.

“How bad do you want me?”

“Enough to know that I think we’ll be closing this case tonight. There is no way this woman’s husband won’t notice you.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Now leave before I don’t let you.”

Robin giggled and with that she was out the door.


	23. Do you know how bad I want you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of last chapter.

Cormoran wound up being right. The husband noticed Robin right away and made no effort to hide how fast he made his way over to her. She was standing at the bar ordering a drink when she noticed that she came up beside her and started talking to her. He was flirting like crazy, Robin luckily recorded the whole conversation and once she was satisfied, made her way back to her hotel room.

She must have been at the benefit not more than 2 hours total. Cormoran was getting ready to settle in for a long night when Robin opened the door.

“What did you forget?”

“Nothing! I got it!”

“Already?!”

“He wasn’t exactly subtle about it” she giggled.

“Great! Well then, do you know how bad I want you?”

“Enough to not waste this outfit?” she smiled.

“You bet. Now get over here.”

Seems like Cormoran settled in for a long night after all.


	24. I've been thinking about this all night.

Cormoran and Robin finally had a night off. They have been working like crazy lately with new cases and they haven’t had time to spend with each other. Robin missed Cormoran’s arms around her. Cormoran was starting to hate sleeping alone.

So, now it's finally Friday night, they have the night off.....and with a free weekend.....they are having a date night!

Cormoran is taking Robin to a nice new little italian restaurant that has just opened up near the office. Robin brought a nice dress with her to work that morning so it would be easy to just change in Cormoran's flat before they leave.

Cormoran came down in his black suit which Robin will never tire of seeing him in. It fits him perfectly and slims him down a bit. Robin went upstairs to change and when she came back down in this off-the-shoulder, slimming, deep forest green dress, Cormoran actually stopped what he was doing.

"You look....incredible" he said.

"Thank you. You ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go."

___

They had enjoyed a very pleasant dinner. The food was amazing, the wine delicious, and they enjoyed talking about various things. Once the bill was payed, they took a cab back to the office. 

Once they had made it to the office landing, Cormoran was going to open the office door. Robin grabbed his hand before he had the chance and pulled him up the stairs to his flat. Once inside, they were all over each other. 

"I'm sorry" Robin said as she pulled back a second. "I've missed you."

"Are you kidding? I've been thinking about this all night..."


	25. Did I go too fast?

Robin and Cormoran started working another case that had taken them out of London. This husband was convinced that his wife is currently having an affair, as she takes weekend trips once or twice a month out of London and he doesn't know where she goes.

Aptly named 'race car driver' because of her impossible tailing speeds, Robin had often done this by herself so that she can drive a little faster. The husband had called the agency to tell them that she had planned another weekend trip to Maidstone so they were forced to pack and follow. Robin knew how fast 'race car driver' was in a car and her Land Rover could barely keep up. Robin knew she was going to have to push it and with Cormoran in the car, she was going to have to be careful too.

Once the wife had hit the M25 she took off, making Robin swear under her breath.

Robin pushed the Land Rover as hard as it will go. She was pushing 85 and that was about the limit, but she knew she was going too fast for Cormoran. He was trying not to let it show, but one of his fists were clenched at his side as he was trying to read a file in his other hand. 

Once they got to the exit of the town 'race car driver' luckily slowed down and Robin was relieved. 

"Thank Christ we made it" Cormoran grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I know she drives like a maniac. Did I go too fast?"

"A bit. But you know I trust you and you're the best driver I know" he said with a smile.

"Let's see where she goes and then I promise I will take my time going home."

Cormoran just smiled as Robin drove ahead.


	26. Moan for me..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran is too quiet in bed and Robin isn't a fan.

After closing another successful case, Cormoran and Robin were finally able to take a night off. Unfortunately, the press were at the office door since they proved The Met wrong again and they didn't want to go back there. This left no option but to go to Robin's flat for the night.

Not that they would have minded, but Max was home and they felt that they couldn't do anything that they wanted when Max was home as his room was right down the hall. They were all awkwardly sitting on the couch just chatting until it was late and they all decided to turn in.

Once in Robin's room, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other even though they tried. They haven't spent a night like this together in a while and a lot of pent up tension was building over the week that needed an outlet.

They were kissing frantically and all tangled limbs as they fell onto the bed. Clothing was shed quickly and as Cormoran entered her, she tried to be quiet.

The quiet wasn't doing it for her though. She didn't realize how much she loved how vocal Cormoran was in bed. Matthew was mostly quiet and she didn't know any better. She didn't know how sexy it could be to hear what she was doing to him.

Robin was above Cormoran who was biting his lip to prevent him from making noise.

"Moan for me.." she pants.

"Robin... Max is down the hall.."

"I dont' care. I love how vocal you are and it's a turn on. Moan, please.."

Cormoran lets himself go. They know they should be quieter but they don't care. Maybe they could stay in bed until Max leaves in the morning.


	27. Don't give me that look.  I won't be able to resist you.

Cormoran was getting ready to meet a new potential client. He wasn't too thrilled about the meeting seeing as it was with Ciara Porter. He had tried to see if Robin would take the meeting instead, but she was ruthless in her defense that he should take it.

"I mean, you DID shag her. You should be the one that meets her."

"If anything, that should be a reason that I SHOULDN'T meet her."

After going around and around, Cormoran finally agreed to go. He was getting dressed in his famous one-and-only black suit with a crisp white dress shirt underneath, no tie and open collar. He realized as he was getting dressed that this was the outfit he wore when he last met Ciara. A smug smile tugged at his lips even though he tried to stop it.

"What's that smug look for?"

"Just remembering that this was the same outfit the last time I saw Ciara."

"Trying to score are we?"

"Never...Not when I have you" he turned and gave her a burning look.

"Don't give me that look. I won't be able to resist you" she warned. "Especially when you look like that..."

"C'mere you.." he growled as he pulled her up and kissed her.


	28. Did you enjoy yourself last night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin was in charge and Cormoran liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to post this yesterday. Another round of drabbles done! I hope you all enjoyed!

Robin woke up surrounded by Cormoran. She was facing his chest, but his arms were wrapped around her, her head tucked under his chin. A goofy smile crept onto her face at the memory of last night. Cormoran had let her take charge. Something she was DEFINITELY not used to. She was nervous all day and hoped she didn't disappoint last night.

She felt Cormoran stir beside her and she pulled back a little to look up at him. When his eyes fluttered open, he looked down at her and this incredibly soft smile, even for him, tugged at his lips.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome."

"What's wrong? Why do you look so shy this morning?"

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"As if you couldn't tell. That was the sexiest I have ever seen you. I enjoyed it immensely."

Robin seemed to visibly relax. "I was worried for a second. I'm not used to that sort of thing. I'm not as experienced remember."

"Well you were amazing to me" he said with a sly grin. "How about we try for round 2."

Robin kissed him and pushed him onto his back as she climbed over him. They didn't move from the bed all morning.


End file.
